


I see my future in your eyes

by babyliss12



Series: A/b/o fics [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Alpha Oscar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dan being a dad (again), F3 - Freeform, Honestly these boys are idiots, M/M, Nesting, Omega Logan, Oscar is smol but he protec, Oscar just loves Logan okay, The prema boys have one braincell and neither Logan or Oscar have it, boys being dumb, mention of previous non-con touching, post mugello 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyliss12/pseuds/babyliss12
Summary: Oscar wins the championship but something is missing - featuring an exasperated Rene Rosin, drivers with no braincells, and boys talking about feelings (kinda)
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lirim Zendeli/Jack Doohan, Oscar Piastri/Logan Sargeant
Series: A/b/o fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	I see my future in your eyes

Climbing out of his car, Oscar balanced himself on the halo, arms raised above his head in victory. Soaking in the cheers - inner Alpha puffing out his chest - he couldn't quite believe it. He'd done it, he'd actually done it, he was the FIA Formula 3 champion. Jumping down he rushed at his team, feeling the familiar scents wash over him as they congratulated him. The pack scents helping him to keep calm despite the amount of adrenaline rushing through him.

Breaking away from his mechanics he turned to Mark, the older beta bringing him in for a tight hug. The homely scent catching Oscar slightly off guard and causing tears to spring to his eyes. 

Gently the beta wiped them away, "I'm so proud of you pup, you're going to be a star." 

Overcome with the emotions he wordlessly buried his face in Mark's neck

The familiar scent helped to ground him and keep him calm despite the adrenaline. The race had been chaotic at the start with Logan crashing out but he'd managed to keep his head clear and climb through the field to secure victory. Pulling back from Mark he found himself accosted by his fellow drivers. Fred was there, the beta screaming congratulations in his ear, and Oscar gave them back. Fred getting P4 in the championship was a huge accomplishment for the team and for the young Dane after he'd struggled in the mid season. He congratulated Liam on actually winning the race, the Red Bull junior cooing in reply, giving him a quick cuddle but he was elbowed out the way by Jack. His fellow Aussie hissing slightly at the other omega, pressing himself close against Oscar. 

The Alpha laughed at the action - ever since he'd confided in Jack about his feelings for Logan, the other Aussie had taken it as his responsibility to keep the other omegas away from him. He took his job very seriously, even growling at Dan once, much to the elders' amusement. He stated he was only doing what any good omega would do for a friend - keep flirty omegas away from a potential alpha. It was a social custom in Australia, a close friend was nominated to help while the Alpha courted the omega - it was less prevalent in modern society but it was still respected. He'd have his work cut out at the party tonight if he couldn't find Logan beforehand. And considering his crash, the omega had probably already left the circuit, and honestly Oscar didn't blame him. No one wanted to hang around a celebrating team when you were disappointed. 

It would make his job more difficult though as it would be harder for him to slip away from any celebrations. But he wanted to celebrate with Logan he was sure the two of them were mates, he just had to confront Logan about it. He wasn't sure if the omega felt it too, he'd thought he did but then he'd started pulling away from him during the latter half of the season. He knew Logan had had some bad press and bad results but Oscar couldn't help but think that Logan had decided he wanted a more alpha-like alpha. One that acted like an alpha and was built like an alpha. 

He wasn't sure what the true cause was but the omega had seemed genuinely troubled lately which made Oscar want to wrap him up and never let him go. He wanted his omega to go back to his old cheeky self - and now the season was over he had all the time in the world. 

He was brought back to the present when Jack nustled at his neck, cooing happily. 

"You're thinking about Logan aren't you, you've got that stupid grin on your face." he said, a teasing tone to his voice. 

"So what?" Oscar laughed back, gently shoving at the younger aussie. 

"You lllooovvveee him" Jack taunted, darting out of the way of Oscar as he growled, swatting at him, "don't worry I'll make sure no one bothers you," his teasing tone swapping for a more serious one.

"Hmm I've got to find him first," Oscar replied equally as seriously. Looking around at the Prema team gathered by the barriers he could see obviously all of his mechanics but also a mix of Fred and Logan's. Fred was mixing around, the last race of the season always quickly turned into a party situation. Prema announced they'd be hosting an unofficial/official party after they'd become team champions and now with Oscar confirmed champion the party would be even bigger. Logan was nowhere to be seen though, which wasn't the biggest surprise but still made Oscar disappointed - he'd hoped the omega would have come to congratulate him. Hopefully he'd still be around the garage, but if not he'd have to sneak off back to the hotel. 

Angelo was the next to come and congratulate Oscar, pulling him away from Jack and towards the media pen. Affectionately swatting at the Alpha as he groaned, "come on, you'll have to get used to these interviews if you keep winning championships." 

Groaning again, he nodded. "Let's get this over with then. Is Logan still around?" he asked, trying to keep his tone neutral but the knowing smile on his boss's face suggested that he wasn't being as subtle as he hoped. 

"He was a minute ago but he was…" he was interrupted by Natalie gesturing Oscar over for his first interview. 

He gave the same kind of answers for the first couple of questions, falling into the same rhythm of media interviews. Saying how happy he was to be champion but he couldn't quite believe it, that it probably wouldn't sink in until later that night or even for a couple of days. 

"What about your teammate and main title rival, Logan Sargeant. Do you wish you could have finished the season with a proper fight on track?" 

"Yeah of course, I obviously still had to fight for it, Theo making his way up meant it wasn't secured and I wanted to make sure I did everything I could. Obviously I feel really bad for Logan, to have it end like that, it's disappointing and I know he'll be upset but hopefully we can keep fighting for years to come."

"Hopefully keeping the fighting on track though," Natalie laughed, "I know you guys are good friends off track but has there been any strain caused by the on track fighting?"

"Er no not really, I've known Logan for a couple of years now and there's a mutual respect between the two of us. He even came and found me this morning before the race, saying thanks for a good battle and however it ends it's been a good year, so yeah." 

"Well it's great to see that respect between our next generation and I hope we'll see these two climbing the ladder to F1 in the years to come. Thank you Oscar and congratulations again." 

Oscar nodded, smiling and waving for the camera as he was ushered out of the way, Theo taking his place. The young French alpha clapping him on the back as he passed. 

He gave a few more interviews, basically just repeating his answers and yawned after finishing the 5th. Now the adrenaline was wearing off he felt like he needed a nap - or a stupidly strong coffee to get through the rest of the day. 

The Alpha side of his brain wanted to nest and it wanted to snuggle with Logan. 

Despite the two knowing each other for a few years in the lower series this had been their first year as teammates, and the first time Oscar felt a spark between them. He'd initially noticed it back before lockdown when they'd been spending all day together doing PR, his Alpha had sought Logan out more than any of the others, and he'd felt the uncontrollable need to make sure the American omega was okay. During the first lockdown of the pandemic he'd found himself thinking of Logan more and more and he found himself missing him so much that it almost ached. Upon being reunited, he'd rumbled happily when Logan had flung his arms around his neck, squeezing him tight. A second later Fred had jumped them both, the three of them falling to the ground in a heap giggling, the prema team shaking their heads at the antics.

Once Fred had clambered off, bouncing over to Rob and Mick, Oscar had turned to Logan who was splayed out like a starfish, wheezing slightly from where Fred had caught him in the ribs and ducked in a hug, pressing his nose to Logan's neck before quickly pulling away. Logan obviously had caught the movement and frowned slightly when they pulled back, using each other to stand back up again. 

Despite his worries it never felt awkward, the two slotting back into the same easy friendship they'd had before the break. 

Logan had seemed slightly more jumpy though, and after the second Austria race, when they were sat pressed together on the motorhome steps watching Fred celebrate, Logan had admitted that lockdown had strained relations within his family pack. His family had begun pressuring him to make connections with F1 teams, threatening to withdraw their support if he didn't demonstrate some evidence of talks. There was also the fact that his family weren't used to omegas and had struggled to readjust to Logan's needs - lockdown being the longest period of time they'd spent together in years and he was still getting used to the easy affection given by the Italian team. 

The idea that the American wasn't in a supportive environment made Oscar growl slightly, with Logan quick to defend his family, stating that they only wanted the best for him. 

"They just don't understand how it works, I told them I'd talked to a few but only talked and they got frustrated. They're just worried, the whole omega thing doesn't help." 

"It doesn't matter that you're an Omega Logan, you're the second best driver in this championship." 

Logan rolled his eyes at that, "only the second?" 

"Yeah, behind Fred obviously," he joked back, grinning as Logan dropped his head onto his shoulder, body shaking with laughter. It was those simple interactions he found himself missing as the season wore on and Logan withdrew. 

Bringing himself back to the present as he heard his name. Glancing around he didn't see anyone who'd openly called him but spotted two journalists leaning against the building opposite. Instincts telling him to hold back, he stayed close to the wall making sure that no part of him could be seen.

"I mean his interview basically explained why they shouldn't be racing, you'd never get an alpha giving up before the race."

"Maybe Sargeant crashed on purpose, trying to please his alpha."

"Ha, the only way he'd please Piastri is if he was on his back, it's the only thing they're actually good for at the end of the day. Give it a year or two and he'll be mated off with a couple of pups, just as it should be." 

Oscar growled low and viscous as he listened to them talking about Logan, how dare they insult his mate. Taking a step forward, an arm suddenly grabbed his holding him back, "woah there mini me, take a breather."

Turning round he glared at the other Aussie, letting out another growl causing Dan to roll his eyes. 

"Trust me mate, you're not that scary, have you met Max?" 

Oscar huffed yanking at his arm trying to break away from Dan but the omega wasn't having it. "Stop it Oscar! I know it sucks, trust me I know, but you can't go attacking people. Got it?" 

Feeling mildly like he was being scolded by his mum after he messed up at school he nodded meekly at Dan, baring his neck in an apology, the older omega darting in and lightly scenting him.

"Wanna come for a quick cuddle, Lewis was making a nest?" Dan asked as he stepped back, grinning as Oscar nodded, and started dragging him towards the pack building.

Stepping inside it wasn't as busy considering it was a race morning but there were still a fair few drivers lurking around, and sure enough the six time world champion was sat in a nest at the side of the room, headphones on as he absent mindedly petted Roscoe. 

Oscar let Dan drag him over, nudging Lewis with his foot when the Brit didn't look up before flopping down next his fellow omega, pulling Oscar down with him, the alpha ending up in between the two F1 drivers. 

Glancing to his left he saw Lewis sliding his headphones down, a smile playing on his face. 

"Congrats today pup, you did amazingly," the British omega stated, gently rubbing his nose against Oscar's. He opened his mouth he continue but sighed and shifted into a crouch as his phone rang, "Well I guess that's relaxation time over." As he stood up he brushed a hand through Oscar's hair, "don't celebrate too hard," he said, winking as he walked off, Roscoe obediently following behind.

Oscar squeaked as Dan drew him into his chest, but snuggled down against him. Despite his bond with Dan and the comfy nest he still felt restless, he knew something was missing and he could probably have a pretty good guess at what that was. 

His inner alpha wanted Logan and honestly the rest of Oscar wanted Logan as well. Lewis's nests were nice but not as good as Logans - Logan having learnt how Oscar liked them. It was considered improper to tell an omega how to nest or criticise a nest but Logan had adapted his nests to suit Oscar when the two were together. Lewis used more pillows than blankets and there wasn't enough pack scent, it just didn't feel right. 

Feeling Oscar fidgeting Dan cooed slightly, moving their positions so they were cuddled side by side. 

"Let me guess, it's a nice nest but you'd rather be sharing it with another omega?" 

Shyly Oscar nodded, Dan grinning as he did. 

"Knew it. I take it you haven't told him yet? otherwise he wouldn't have ran off earlier." 

The words caused Oscar to frown, "what do you mean ran off?" 

"It was just after the race finished, I was with Max and I called out to him and he literally jumped out of his skin," although Dan's tone was light there was a serious look in his eyes, "he seemed afraid of Max and when I suggested he come back here and wait for you he ran off. I stopped by Prema and they were a little shifty about it really, said they knew why but nothing else." 

This time it was Oscar who frowned, the Italian team was fiercely protective of their omega drivers and Logan in particular. It was unlike them to let him run off but somehow it was exactly like Prema to know what was happening and be evasive. His alpha rumbled uncomfortably, there was something that wasn't sitting right with him. 

"Logan said you didn't need him Oscar, I know you waited on telling him about your feelings but I think it's overdue."

"Yes I know you've said," Oscar snapped.

"Hey! Watch it, I said you should tell him after the Spain fiasco, make sure you two were on the same page and that you thought those rumours were bullshit." 

It was rare for Dan to get truly upset so at that moment Oscar knew he'd messed up. 

"I know I should have told him, I just didn't want him to think I was only doing it to distract him. How would it have looked, him closing the gap again and suddenly I tell him we're true mates? - having those rumours that I should mate him and get him out of the way and then me actually saying it." 

"Well we don't know what would have happened because it's done now. What matters is that Logan is hurting, and you've got to fix it Oscar." 

At that moment a fresh scent entered the room, and Dan's attention left Oscar, immediately cooing happily and making grabby hands at Max as the Dutch alpha rolled his eyes but joined them in the nest. 

"Congratulations kid, Dan finished chewing you out yet?" 

"Thanks, I er hope he's done." 

"Yeah I'm done, just don't be so stupid in the future, I know talking to people is scary but you don't want to loose your mate because you didn't communicate." 

Nodding meekly, Dan shoved at Oscar pushing him out of the nest, "now go on, go get your boy." 

Grinning Oscar stood up but then hesitated, looking at the couple below him. Max raised an eyebrow at him and Oscar spilled out, "how do you deal with assholes like that, that think you shouldn't be driving?" 

Max growled slightly at that, nosing at Dan's neck, checking his scent. 

"Hey hey easy fido, wasn't aimed at me, it was aimed at Logan," Dan stated at Max before shifting his attention back to Oscar, "it sucks big time, most of the time I can ignore it but every so often it gets to you. What helps the most is knowing that your mate doesn't feel the same - it doesn't matter if people say I shouldn't be racing or Max should hurry up and get me pregnant because I know Max would never do that. He loves that I race, knows how much I love it and that I'd be lost without it. That's what you need to show Logan, that you don't care. Show him that it doesn't matter what those idiots say, it's only the people he cares about that should matter and ultimately it's up to him, screw everyone else. Now go on, go find him."

With that Oscar turned, hurrying out of the pack building and making a beeline for the Prema building, dodging various crew members and press as he went. 

He brushed off the congratulatory shouts he was getting, he had only one thought on his mind. 

He knew deep down that he should have told Logan about his feelings earlier, and should have tried harder to talk to him after Spain but he'd figured that Logan wouldn't believe him. It would have been one thing to tell him that they were mates at the beginning of the season, but leaving it as late as that could have backfired badly. 

After Spain and after the rumours, Oscar had been worried. He'd tried to find Logan immediately after seeing the threats on twitter but the Omega had locked himself in his room and Oscar hadn't seen him until Spa. The team had to rebook Logan's flights after he refused to leave his room. 

Rene had even taken him aside and said it was probably for the best that he give some distance considering the nature of the tweets. Oscar had fought back originally but after trying to catch Logan in the paddock and getting a whiff of his terrified scent he'd stayed away. It had hurt his heart to do so, everything in his body saying that he should stay close to the omega and keep him safe. 

He also knew that Logan would kill him if he acted overly possessive and protective, he'd always lashed out at people that acted like he was delicate. That was honestly one of the things he loved the most about Logan, whether it was because he was the only omega in his family or that fact that he competed in a beta/alpha dominated sport, but he didn't act like a traditional omega. Sure he liked to nest but he preferred doing it alone and got flustered when people interrupted him, as if he was ashamed of what he was doing. 

Oscar had been shocked when the 19 year old had admitted that he'd never invited anyone into his nest - and had barely spent time in other omegas nests as well. Oscar had felt his heart break slightly when Logan revealed that he had presented when he was 14 and in five years hadn't felt able to let someone else into his nest. Oscar had probably been over appreciative and complimentary about the nest but it was worth it to see the proud smile on Logan's face.

Dan saying that Logan had run off after the race wasn't massively unusual, Logan preferred to lick his wounds in private after a bad race but it was more unusual that he'd been running away from Prema. 

The team normally liked to see them off to the hotel because they apparently couldn't be trusted to remember where they were staying (it was one time! He couldn't believe they hadn't let them live it down). 

Arriving at the Prema garage Oscar was greeted with loud cheers, making him wince as the volume hurt his ears. Most of the time Alpha senses were a blessing, but right now they were just annoying. He was passed around the garage from hug to hug, handshake to handshake and clap on the back to clap on the back. 

Finally he was able to escape the already drinking mechanics and hunt out his engineer, Carlo. He stood slightly off to the side, a happy grin on his face as he took in the celebrations, and he let out a happy purr when he spotted the Aussie. The Italian omega pulled him in for a hug, it was gentler than the exuberant one he'd given earlier. The low purr and cooing helping to sooth Oscars overwrought senses and Oscar fully melted into the embrace, rumbling in response. 

"I know a lot of people have said this, but I'm proud of you kid. Not only for the championship but you've matured so much this year." Oscar preened under the praise, being complimented by an omega always felt better. But he couldn't allow himself to be sidetracked, and after enjoying the hug for a few minutes he pulled back, asking Carlo, 

"Do you know what happened with Logan? Dan said he ran off earlier."

Carlo's face fell at that question "it's not really for me to say," he paused chewing his lips, eyes darting behind Oscar as he considered his next words, "you'd have to talk to Rene and Pedro - I think they're having a meeting right now." 

Oscar nodded wanting to immediately head off and find them but hesitating not wanting to abandon the team during a celebration. 

Carlo laughed at time, nudging him towards the exit, "go, go find them." 

Taking the opportunity, Oscar headed out the back of the garage and towards the truck, carefully climbing the stairs, making sure not to make too much noise. 

Hovering a few steps down, he shut his eyes, focusing his hearing. He could pick out three voices and he was fairly certain it was Pedro, Rene and Guillaume and he could faintly pick out the words. 

"we'll have to….lirim… statement." 

"give it time… he was… his scent." 

"can't let him… away with it."

Frowning Oscar crept closer… and immediately tripped up the last steps and lay sprawled outside the door. Groaning he rolled over and was met with Rene's face, one eyebrow raised as he stared down at the newly crowned F3 champion. 

"Don't kill any more braincell's Oscar" he stated turning away but leaving the door ajar, calling over his shoulder "come on, you might as well come in." 

Scrambling to his feet he misjudged the distance and fell through the doorway, barely managing to catch himself before he fell again. 

"Ahh the grace of a champion," he heard Guillaume mutter, Pedro choking out a laugh as Oscar glared at him. 

"I should yell at you, trying to eavesdrop on a private conversation," Rene stated, steely toned a tiny hint of a growl coming out making Oscar meekly drop his eyes and bare his neck slightly. He startled when he felt Rene pat his head, "I should but I won't" he continued, "we're not idiots, we've seen how you and Logan act around each other, even if neither of you actually wants to admit it." 

Oscar blushed furiously, feeling his cheeks heat at the words. He hadn't realised that apparently everyone had noticed his feelings for Logan. Thinking back over the snippets he heard, Oscar questions, "why do you need to talk to Lirim? Was it about the crash?" 

A dark look comes over Rene's face and he hears Pedro hiss at his question.

Guillaume sighs and says, "what we're about to say doesn't leave this room Oscar, under any circumstances. Understood?" 

Oscar nods hesitantly, searching in his bosses face for clues about what's going on.

"Lirim found Logan being assaulted by one of the marshals after he crashed out."

Those words made Oscar's world fall apart, his stomach dropping and a red haze came over his eyes. Someone hurt his omega, someone hurt his friend, his future mate. He was torn, on one hand he wanted to find the marshal and make him pay for what he'd done but the other half of him **needed** to find Logan and make sure he was okay.

"Where is he?" he snarled, causing Rene to growl forcing the younger Alpha to bare his neck in submission. 

"We're handling this officially, you can't go off challenging him over Logan's honour - rest assured we'll sort it." 

Confused Oscar frowned at him, "no not the marshal, where's Logan? Is he okay? Why did you let him go off? Dan said he saw him and tried to talk to you but didn't say anything, did you even make sure he was okay?" Oscar's voice got louder and louder as he talked until he was almost shouting. He pulled himself up to his full height, eyes glowing red as he took a threatening step forwards, growling lowly.

He didn't care that these people were his bosses or even that two of them were older Alphas, all he cared about was that they could have allowed Logan to be hurt and weren't looking after the American Omega. The full instinctual need to protect Logan caught him off guard. Since presenting he'd managed to get a pretty good handle on his temper, only having a few small outbursts but nothing like this. It was the primal need to take care of his Omega and right now his Alpha was seeing the others as a threat. As Oscar grew more irate as he considered the state Logan could be in, he grew more unstable, harsh snarls ripping from his throat. 

It took the combination of Rene and Guillaume alpha rumbling and Pedro's more off-tune beta rumbling to help ease his mind. Pedro stepped closer, hands out showing he was no threat, rumbling as he did. As a beta he was seen as less of a threat and his multi-tonal rumbling helped to calm Oscar further. As he stepped closer he gently cupped Oscar's face, rumbling getting higher towards an omega tone to sooth the young alpha. 

Looking him directly in the eyes, Pedro stated "Logan is physically fine. He said Lirim got there before anything happened but he was shaken. Yes he left but we had Bella follow him to the hotel to make sure he made it back okay. Shh he's okay but he'll need some good company around him after this." 

The last part was said with a sharp edge as Pedro eyed Oscar, who nodded in response to the information. 

Turning to look at Rene and Guillaume he bared his neck, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" he apologised. 

Rene gave a knowing smile, replying "I think we all know why that happened, and you do too. I'm sure Dan's already told you this but you should talk to him Oscar."

Oscars eyes dropped to the floor, "but what if he doesn't want me. He's sweet, funny, kind, confident and just… perfect. And I'm.. I'm just me."

He heard Rene sigh and Oscar felt his cheeks flush in response, keeping his gaze on the floor he didn't notice Rene moving closer until he felt his hand on his shoulder. 

"Oscar, I say this with love" he paused and Oscar glanced up, seeing the smile playing on Rene's face, "stop talking. " 

Oscar could only gape at him in disbelief and Rene chuckled at the look on his face. 

"Like I said we've all seen how Logan looks at you, he adores you - hell you were the first person he let into one of his nests. You get on like a house on fire, and you're quite the catch, you are a F3 champion after all."

Pausing again Rene sighed, "at the end of the day kid you won't know unless you say something, you and Logan need to have a talk and get everything out there - and there's no time like the present." 

"but what about…" Oscar started, thinking about the amount of press he still had to do

"Don't worry about that" Guillaume chimed in, "we can get you some time." 

"But we'd like you both back for the celebrations later - having all three of you in the top four deserves a party" Predo added. 

Oscar nodded, still overwhelmed with the whole situation and found himself gently shoved towards the door, "go on Cucciolo, go and be brave."

As Rene continued to gently nudge Oscar out of the truck he pushed a key card into the Alphas hand. Oscar glanced down and didn't recognise the room number but the piece of sticky note on the back identified it as a spare key to Logan's room. Oscar let himself be guided down the steps and as he walked away he glanced back to see all three men watching him with a proud look in their eyes. 

He swallowed heavily but gave a forced smile and a cheerful wave as he turned and headed towards the cars waiting to take the drivers back towards the hotel. 

Just as he reached one at the front of the queue he heard his name being shouted after him. Glancing back he saw Lirim and Jack heading towards him. Lirim was back in his street clothes but Jack's race suit was tied around his waist showing he'd come straight from his post race cool down. 

"Is Logan okay?" Lirim blurted out as they reached the Aussie. Oscar looked between them both, seeing a panicked look in Jack's eyes. 

Ignoring Lirim he turned his attention to Jack, "how do you know?" 

Jack's scent soured slightly with distress causing Lirim to rumble in response and pull him into a side hug, the younger Aussie pressing close for comfort. 

Oscar raised an eyebrow at the action but repeated, "how do you know about Logan?" 

The omega whimpered slightly, but replied "I overheard Thomas talking about it and then I tried to find you or Logan but the team wouldn't let me leave without someone so I panicked and managed to get out the window and tried to get to your garage but I found Lirim and then I don't know…" he rambled and Oscar cut him off. 

"Alright Jack, alright, " he stated trying to rumble slightly but he was drowned out by a louder rumble from Lirim as well as some comforting pheromones the other alpha released as he somehow pulled the omega closer, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Oscar raised an eyebrow at the pair, watching as the German driver comforted his friend. He'd not realised the pair were romantically involved and considering Jack's role in his own relationship he was slightly annoyed he'd been left in the dark. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Lirim met Oscar's eyes, stating "it's very new - as in the last 20 minutes or so." 

Jack chimed in, "we've never spent that much time together but I don't know, when I found him earlier it just happened." 

Fixing Lirim with a steely glare Oscar pulled on all of his Alphaness to make him seem as threatening as possible, "if you hurt him mate, we're going to have words." 

Lirim nodded solemnly, "I would expect nothing less. I would deserve it if I hurt him." 

Oscar felt his heart melt at the words, that's how he felt towards Logan - if he ever hurt him he'd submit himself to Logan's family for punishment. If he ever hurt the omega directly Oscar wasn't sure he'd be able to forgive himself. 

"Is Logan okay?", Lirim's question brought him back to the present and he chewed his lip as he thought about how to answer. 

"The team says he's okay, but I haven't seen him yet so I don't know." 

"Are you finally going to tell him?" Jack blurted out, blinking up at Oscar from underneath his eyelashes. 

Oscar blushed at the bluntness but shyly nodded, "if he's okay then I'll tell him - but I need to make sure he'd okay before I spring anything on him." 

The younger omega jumped out his his alphas arms and pushed Oscar towards the cars. 

"What are you waiting for?! Go, go! Then my job as agony aunt can finally be over." 

Oscar laughed loudly but allowed himself to be pushed towards a car. As he reached out and opened the door he pulled Jack in for a quick hug whispering "if he ever does anything you can come to me" in the youngers ear, lightly nosing at his scent gland. 

Jack returned the gesture and whispered back, "I know," before gently touching their foreheads together. 

"now go" he continued, a happy giggle escaping as he said it and shoved Oscar into the car, waving cheekily as he shut the door. 

Huffing slightly he waved back through the window before settling back into the seat and informing the driver which hotel to go to. 

He pulled his phone out to pass the time of the journey and gasped when he saw he had a text from Logan. 

> I'm so proud of you Oscar, you deserve it. Enjoy the celebrations❤️

His heart skipped slightly at the heart emoji but frowned when he saw that it was sent nearly an hour ago. Given what the team had said it had been sent after Logan had left which meant that he had potentially been alone for that length of time. 

He knew Logan was a solitary person but after an emotional event everyone needed pack around them and the idea that Logan was suffering alone made his heart sink even more. 

His knee bounced with nerves for the whole journey which although was only twenty minutes felt like a lifetime. He'd never felt protective instincts this strong and he knew the only way to settle them was to have Logan either in his sight or hopefully in his arms. 

Once the car arrived he ran up the stairs, unknowingly imitating Logan, as he didn't want to risk getting stuck in a lift. 

As he reached Logan's hotel door he paused, would Logan even want to see him? Forget being mates, they were competitors and Oscar was now a champion whereas Logan had been crashed out. He might not want to have him around, he may be more upset about the championship than anything else, he may want nothing to do with Oscar after everything that had happened.

Yet from inside the room he could smell the distress, could hear Logan's choked sobs and snuffles, could practically see the omega snuggled in one of his nests - if the layout was similar to Oscar's own room, the rest was most likely between the bed and the wall for the most cover.

He couldn't ignore this, couldn't ignore the boy just metres away from him. He knew if he said nothing in this moment he may never get the chance again. Taking a deep breath he scanned the door and hissed at the distressed and upset smell that oozed out from the room. It smelt like burnt peanut butter, like Logan's normal scent but off - almost resembling sour milk rather than regular. The intensity of it made Oscar gag slightly and he wrinkled his nose but stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind him. 

The room looked pristine, like Logan had only just arrived rather than being here for five days. The only thing that wasn't neat was the bed, the covers and pillows were gone and the remaining sheet was half on and half off the bed. It was obvious that Oscar's guess was correct, Logan was nesting next to the bed. 

Gently padding across the room, he bit his lip as Logan came into view. The American was nestled in the middle of his nest one of Oscar's prema jumpers clutched in his hands as tears ran down his face. The American clearly wasn't with it because he hadn't reacted to Oscar coming into the room. The omegas eyes were shut, half of his face obscured by the shirt as his face was pressed into a pillow. His forehead was creased, showing that his rest wasn't peaceful. 

Squatting down, Oscar cleared his throat but didn't gain a response. Hesitating he reached out towards Logan before pulling back. Clearly his throat again and after getting no response he extended his hand again, gently touching Logan's ankle. 

He knew it would startle the omega but Logan's response was beyond anything Oscar would have imagined. The American threw himself from the middle of the nest, back hitting the wall with a thud as he put as much distance between the two as he could. The sour smell in the room got even worse as Logan began to panic. 

"Shh shh, Logan it's me, it's okay, it's only me" Oscar soothed, rumbling softly to try and break through Logan's panic. After a few seconds it seemed to work as Logan's eyes fixed on Oscar's. 

They were wide and red rimmed, the omegas chest heaving as he stuttered out, "Oscar ? Wh.. What are you doing here? You should be celebrating?" 

Despite him seeming to recognise Oscar he kept his distance staying pressed against the wall. 

Oscar pursed his lips as he considered what to say, he wasn't sure whether to let Logan know that the team had told him or whether that would backfire and Logan would get annoyed at the team for breaking his trust. 

He settled for being slightly vague, wanting to calm Logan down fully before they had any kind of big conversation. Keeping his rumbling going Oscar gently hushed Logan, saying "shh darling, Dan told me he saw you earlier, said you seemed upset, I wanted to check on you." 

Logan didn't move, still eyeing Oscar wearily. Glancing down he saw that Logan was still keeping a white knuckled grip on Oscar's jumper, something that made his inner Alpha preen. It also helped soothe some of Oscar's worries - if Logan still wanted his scent in the nest then he must still want Oscar around. Still, considering Logan had yet to move from his spot against the wall Oscar wondered if it would be best to leave, if it made Logan comfortable then that's what he needed to do - he wouldn't want Logan to be unsettled in his nesting spot. 

"Oh darling, why don't you settle back in this pretty nest you made, it looks so cozy and inviting. If it’ll make you feel better I can leave? Let you enjoy this nest in peace." 

Logan cooed slightly, probably reacting to the praise about his nest, and his shoulders dropped minutely as he relaxed but he suddenly surged forward grabbing Oscar's wrist as he shifted back ready to leave. 

Oscar was caught off guard by the movement and was even more shocked as Logan pleaded that he stay, all the while pulling him forward into the nest. 

Logan placed Oscar in the middle of the nest and fussed around him, making sure that the pillows were fluffed appropriately and the blankets were arranged properly around him. Oscar left out soft rumbles as Logan worked, happy to see the other man giving into his instincts and happy to see that Logan definitely seemed to want him around. 

After a few minutes of fussing Logan sat back on his heels cooing softly, a pleased smile on his face. He hesitantly laid down next to Oscar, at first keeping a distance and not touching but happily cuddling closer when Oscar reached over to pull him closer.

Oscar gently nosed at Logan's neck, inhaling his pheromones the content omega was giving out, feeling peaceful for the first time since the team had informed him about what had happened. 

He had to stop himself from scenting the older omega, he didn't want to overstep and was just content to hold him. 

The calm silence was broken by Logan whispering, "I'm so proud of you" as he tightened his grip on Oscar's shirt, pressing closer, resting his head on the Alphas chest. 

"It would have been better if you were there with me," Oscar replied honestly, placing a soft kiss on Logan's temple.

They stayed cuddled together for a short while both just enjoying the time together and enjoying being in a nest together. It had been a while since they'd done this and Oscar hadn't realised how much he'd missed the simplicity of it. 

But eventually Oscar pulled back, angling himself so he could see Logan's face, "I think we need to talk baby," instantly soothing his omega as Logan's scent began to sour in panic.

Cupping Logan's face, he stroked his thumbs over the Americans cheeks, it was the moment of truth and Oscar was more scared now than at any other point in his life. "I think you might be my mate, I uh ah, I hope you feel it as well. I didn't want to say anything and distract you from the championship but after hearing about that alpha this morning…" he broke off, red bleeding into his vision as he growled. He hadn't meant to let it slip out but now he was reassured Logan was okay his protective desire came to the forefront and Oscar wanted to challenge the marshal for daring to touch Logan. 

Much like earlier in the garage he felt his entire being engulfed by his instincts and he unconsciously clutched Logan tighter. However unlike earlier it wasn't the rumbling of an older alpha that brought him back to himself but instead the soft whimpers coming from Logan. 

Shaking his head to clear the haze he realised Logan was now emitting small coos and purring noises instantly helping to calm Oscar further. Logan buried his face in the crook of Oscar's neck, hand tightening in his shirt as he released soothing pheromones. Oscar responded by running a hand along Logan's back before stroking through his hair. 

"I can still feel his hands, I tried to wash it off but I swear I can still smell him on me" Logan whispered, Oscar only picking it up because of his enhanced hearing. The confession ripped a short growl from his chest as he nosed at Logan's hair grounding himself in the natural scent of Logan. As he inhaled he got whiffs of Pedro and Dan but it was mostly Logan's apple scented shampoo. Still if Logan still felt like he could smell the other alpha and it was causing him distress Oscar wanted to help. Despite their closeness in the earlier season they'd never scented each other fully, their scents normally mixing after a cuddle session but it had never been done on purpose. Truth be told Oscar had never scented someone. Sure he'd learnt how to in school and he'd grown up being scented by his family but he'd never purposely transferred his scent onto someone else. 

Clearly his throat he stated, "I could scent you.. Erm if you want to that is?" He knew he sounded unsure and knew it was coming through in his pheromones but there wasn't much he could do about it. Logan hadn't said anything about his belief that they were mates which added to his unease. It was rare but it did happen. Sometimes one person felt the pull of the bond but the other person didn't. 

Sometimes it took time for the feelings to develop and sometimes they never did. Normally both sides were aware of the bond and as they accepted it and grew closer the bond grew stronger. All Oscar could hope for was that Logan felt the same way he did. He didn't care if he needed to wait, as long as he could keep Logan in his life he didn't care. 

Feeling Logan shift, moving back so they could see each other, Oscar took a deep breath as he met Logan's gaze. The omegas eyes were guarded slightly but there was hope and maybe… love shining through. "I feel it too", Oscar's heart soared at those words, a smile breaking out across his face, relieved that his friend felt the same. However his smile dropped off as Logan kept talking "but I'm not good enough for you. You deserve someone better."

Oscar let out a soft whine at the words, nuzzling into Logan’s neck. How could Logan think he wasn't good enough for him? Logan was better than anything he could have dreamt about - when he first felt his feelings for Logan he'd repeatedly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Having a mate who was also a driver, a past (and present) rival as well as a good friend was the perfect combination. Logan was forever pushing him to be better, making him improve constantly and Oscar couldn't imagine his life without him.

"You're perfect, you're more than I ever thought was possible." Mentally adding that he'd spend the rest of his life telling Logan that until the Omega believed it. Flicking his eyes down, Oscar very slowly bent down, giving Logan plenty of time to move away, and brought their lips together. 

The sudden burst of emotions caught him by surprise and he gasped into Logan's mouth, feeling the other man moan into the kiss. 

The fledgling bond snapped into place, making them more aware of each other. It wouldn't be a full bond until they mated during one of Logan's heats but it would grow as their relationship did. Oscar picked up the minute changes in Logan's scent, the pure happiness exuding from the omega combined with the faint happy coos coming from the tiny bond caused Oscar to let out a high pitched rumble, more like a purr, his overjoyed pheromones mixing with Logan's and sticking to them. Anyone would be able to tell that the two were mates, and that it was a new bond. 

If this was what Oscar was feeling after one kiss he couldn't wait to see where it went, and he knew with Logan by his side it would be one hell of a journey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I have no idea how this ended up so long - it was just meant to be Oscar's pov but it kinda went wild.
> 
> I'm sure Logan's family is 100% supportive but they've become my bad guys a little (setting up for future ideas) 
> 
> Title comes from the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> I have zero clue if Oscar and Jack are friends or even if Jack and Lirim are but in this world they are. 
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are love -  
> My tumblr is [fireessie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fireessie) come say hi ☺️


End file.
